In an automobile assembly facility, on a trim line or a final line on which lateral sides (front-and-rear left-and-right lateral surface sides) of a vehicle body are worked from a surrounding area of the vehicle body, a table bearing base for supporting from a lower side of the vehicle body at a low level is used. On a chassis line on which a worker enters from the lower side of the vehicle body to carry out a work on a bottom portion of the vehicle body, a strut bearing base, provided with a pair of left and right strut members, for individually supporting each of both left and right edges of the vehicle body at a high level is used. That is, there is a need for changing support levels of the vehicle body for each work line, and there is also a need for selecting between a support method for supporting the vehicle body from the lower side thereof and that for individually supporting both left and right edges in order to secure excellent workability. Thus, in a conventional general facility of this type, each work line is constituted by conveyance carriers of which the support levels and the support method of the vehicle body differ. Further, as described in Patent Document 1, there is conceived a facility that uses a special conveyance carriage formed so that a vehicle support means capable of changing the support level of the vehicle body to a plurality of stages is provided on the conveyance carriage.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-153178